Outlaw StarDom's Uprising
by Lv.100
Summary: When Jim's uncle,Dom, comes looking for him, Gene,Aisha,Suzuka,Melfina,Miharu, and Jim will have to put an end to Dom's army before it rises out of control. *DISCONTINUED* If you like this, find the story this was based on- BOUNTY HUNTED. ^_^
1. Adventure Begins

This is my first fic placed here on fanfiction.net. I think I'm pretty good at these things, but maybe you people have different opinions, so please R&R! *DISCLAIMER* I do not own the characters of Outlaw Star. I do not own the character Miharu, she is property of Kimiko Mizu, a good friend of mine. And as for the character Dom, he is not mine—the creator of the Golden Boy website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/GoldenBoy/frames.html . Well, enough talking...On wit the fanfic.  
  
Chapter 1-The Adventure Begins [a/n- It took me an hour to create the chapter name! x.x; Evil writer's block…::smacks Writer Block demon::]  
  
Jim and Miharu sat aboard the Outlaw Star. The group was headed back to Sentinel III, and once again resume their business, Starwind and Hawking. Gene came into the room where Jim and Miharu were located.  
  
"Hey you two lovebirds, we'll be there in a couple of hours. Until then, I'll leave you two to sit there staring at each-other." Gene said, laughing hysterically. Jim and Miharu nodded to each-other and then pounced on Gene, punching at him with all their might. Gene then left the two alone after the beating he received, and well-deserved. After Gene left, Miharu and Jim went and sat back down next to each-other. Jim looked deeply into Miharu's eyes, and she did the same. They were just about to kiss, but a large blast rocked the ship.  
  
"What just happened Gene?!" Jim exclaimed. He got up and walked into the cockpit, Miharu following.  
  
"We just got attacked by some ship…but we can't see it anywhere." Gene replied.  
  
"Gilliam, what are you picking up on your sensors?" Jim asked.  
  
"I'm afraid to say that my sensors are not detecting anything." Gilliam replied in the usual manner.  
  
"Great…Well, switch to Grappler Combat mode." Gene said, and the ship's cockpit became dark. The Outlaw Star's Grappler arms extended out. Gene searched and finally spotted a ship. It wore a pirate symbol that none of them had ever seen, except for Jim. The symbol depicted a hawk with a scythe in it's beak. He's come for me, Jim thought. The pirate ship was rather small, and now it too was in Grappler Combat mode. It charged out at them, arms flailing around.  
  
"This guy has got to be the most pathetic pirate I've fought in my life!" Gene said as he deflected the pirate's futile attempts to score a hit. The Grappler Arms of the Outlaw Star tore off those of the pirate ship, then speared it. Gene piloted away from the enemy ship as it exploded into a gigantic ball of fire. With a sigh of relief, Jim returned to the other room, Miharu following close behind. Jim sat down, and so did Miharu. Jim now wore a look of worry and fear on his face. Miharu quickly noticed this look and looked at him with concern.  
  
"Jim what's wrong?" Miharu asked, her eyes were full of concern.  
  
"I-I-I'm a pirate…." Jim replied.  
  
What didya think? Please Review. I'm looking forward to your reviews…And I'm continuing whether you like it or not. 


	2. Jim's Past

I'm back with the second chapter of the story…This puppy's gonna be a long one. It's getting better and I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2-Jim's Past---Unveiled [a/n This chapter only took me 5 seconds to name! XD]  
  
Miharu's eyes were wide with shock. She couldn't believe it, and Aisha, whose ears could hear what Jim said from the cockpit, couldn't believe it either.  
  
"You-You-You're a pirate?" Miharu asked, still in shock.  
  
"Wait, before you get the wrong idea," Jim explained, his face had an even more worried look on it. "I was kinda…born into it. You see, my dad was a pirate. He ran a small group of pirates called the 'Hawking Hacker Pirates'. They weren't much of a pirate group…They assisted other groups more than they did on their own. My father, he created a super-weapon in secret that could destroy whole ships and planets in a single blast, depending on the power setting. He gave the password to me and me only, when I was just a little kid. He trusted me more than his brother, who desperately wanted the password. My dad made sure that EVERYONE knew that if the password was imputed incorrectly five times, it would self-destruct. He was going to use the weapon to get a little piece of glory and fame. The next thing I know, my father's dead and my uncle is doing everything he can to become leader of the Hawking Pirates. My uncle then turned to me for that password. And then I ran, ran as far as I could. That was until, I met Gene." Jim stopped. That was as far as he could go, he realized he had been crying without even noticing, and then he began to cry even more. He buried his face in Miharu's shoulder and continued to cry uncontrollably. By this time, everyone in the ship had heard Jim's crying and decided to investigate. They found Miharu trying to comfort him the best she could. When the group asked what was going on, Miharu recounted the whole story. The whole group was shocked. How could someone like Jim possibly be a pirate?  
  
"Why did you wait so long to tell us, Jim?" Gene asked this in a tone somewhere between concern and anger.  
  
"I-I was afraid to." Jim replied as he looked at his partner, with some fear that his aniki would not accept this answer. To Jim's surprise, Gene smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry pal, it would take a lot more than something like that to make me hate you." Gene replied. "I mean look: Aisha's a CtarlCtarl…I still allow her to be with us."  
  
"Are you saying that you think me being a Ctarl is a reason to be wary of me?" Aisha said, slightly offended.  
  
"Oh no, Aisha." Gene said a halo over his head. "Just using you as an example of being different."  
  
By now, Jim had stopped crying, and became himself again. He still couldn't stop worrying about his uncle finding him, though. Jim was aware that his uncle was not a pushover. In some areas of the galaxy, Dom was known as more powerful than the members of the Anten Seven. Jim busily typed at his computer. Miharu was watching over his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing Jim?" Miharu asked.  
  
"I'm just hacking into some systems and databases to see if I can get any more info on any changes my uncle has made to the little army of his." Jim replied. He typed away furiously, coming upon the database for the army itself. Data was flowing over the screen, revealing topics from the army's beginning to its most recent weapon developments. Jim halted at one part of the database, where it noted that the army had grown into a group of over 190,000 members. Information was also documented about Jim's father's weapon. Thankfully, Jim had destroyed this weapon in a previous encounter with his uncle. There was a wanted poster placed in the database---a wanted poster of Jim. Jim then used his hacking skills to destroy the poster. Jim postponed his work as they landed on Sentinel III.  
  
**  
  
R&R NOW! LOL  
  
** 


End file.
